Whatever Happened to Hannah Montana?
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: AU Liley Story! What if Hannah Montana was a onehit wonder?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, but I do own this story line.

(2 an a half years ago)

Saturday night, Backstage before a Hilary Duff concert, a 12 year old girl is standing back stage with her dad, she is nervous, it's going to be her first time on stage.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yeah, mom would of want me to."

"Only when you are ready, Bud."

"I am ready, Dad! Just do me a favor."

"What is it, Bud?"

"Keep Jackson away from Hilary, it looks like he is bothering her."

"Jackson!"

"What did I do?"

"Stop bothering Hilary."

"It's ok, Mr. Montana, he's cool."

"You see dad?"

"Hannah Montana, you're on."

"Wish me luck daddy!"

"Break a leg!"

Hannah walks on stage and grabs the microphone out of the stand.

"Good Evening Everyone! I'm Hannah Montana, it's my first time up on stage, so I'm going to do my best. This is a song, I call Just like you."

As Hannah starts to sing people start cheering, by the time she finished the song, everyone wanted more.

"Thank you, everyone! Now give it up for Hilary Duff!"

The crowd cheers as Hilary walks on to the stage.

"Thank you, Hannah!"

Hannah walks off stage, her dad hands her a towel.

"You did great!"

"Dad's right sis."

"Thanks. When can I take this wig off?"

"Once we get to the limo."

"Ok."

Hannah, Jackson and their dad exited through the back door and climbed into the Limo.

"I can't wait to do my own concert."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Miles."

"Can you see if I can open for Carrie Clarkson nexted week?"

"I'll see what I can do, bud."

It's now Monday, Miley Stewart is going back to school after a weekend of being Hannah Montana, she was happy, she had the perfect disguise, she could be herself, and still be a star. As she walked up to the doors of Southern Nash Middle School, student ran out wanting her autograph, she didn't understand how they could have known that she was Hannah Montana, till her best friend Lesley came up to her.

"I'm sorry, but I thought that..."

"I can't believe you."

"I didn't think they would realize it was you I only told them that Hannah was singing your song."

"Leave me alone."

Miley ran off crying, Jackson saw his sister crying but wasn't able to get out of school, his teacher grabbed him and walked him to the office for trying to skip class. Miley went to a spot in the park that she found to be alone, she stayed there all day crying, when the park stared to get crowed she went home, by now Jackson was home, he had told his dad what had happened.

"I want to move daddy!"

"Sweetheart, we can't just move."

"Then I'm not going back to school!"

"You can't just skip school."

"Watch me!"

"Ok, sweetheart, I'll see what I can do, but I do think it's best that Hannah lays low"

"Don't worry Daddy, Hannah will never sing again."

At the end of the week, the Stewart family moved to Malibu, where Miley made friends with Oliver Oken who introduced her to Lilly Truscott, who Miley fell for right away. Oliver could tell that his new friend was in love, so over the next year he helped Miley win Lilly over. By the start of Eighth grade, Miley and Lilly were dating. Miley never told Lilly or Oliver about being Hannah, true she missed being on stage, but in the new house, Miley had a secret room behind her closet, her she could dress up and record herself singing songs that she wrote, she felt like it was her destiny to be a singer, but she wasn't going to go on stage again, she was afraid that Lilly and Oliver would turn on her like Lesley did almost two years ago. As she and Lilly started high school, she spent less and less time in the secret room and more time with Lilly, they ran a club, for lesbians. Robby Ray was glad that his daughter happy. Jackson kept trying to get Miley and Lilly to let him in to the group, the got the school to hire a body guard to keep guys like Jackson out of the room, her name is Roxie.

Now Lilly's English teacher assigned a project, to write about your favorite singer, Lilly choose Robby Ray Stewart, she figured that with him being Miley's dad, she could get him to do an interview.

A/N: How will Lilly fell when she finds out about Miley's secret past as Hannah Montana? While Miley and Lilly stay together, or will the curse of Hannah Montana break them apart? Please Review!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, but I do own this story line.

Miley and Lilly down the hall to the club room, where Roxie sits in front of the door.

"Miley, your brother has tried to enter the room, five times already."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, class got out two minutes ago."

"Oh, I'm sure, but don't worry, he won't be back today."

"What did you do, Roxie?"

"Headlock."

"And?"

"He's over there."

"You put him in the trash."

"Got that right."

"Ok, but when he wakes up, you know what it would be funny to see him try to get out of there on his own."

Miley and Lilly enter the room, as Roxie throws her banana peel on Jackson's head.

"Miley, I brought a friend with me today, I'd like you to meet Ashley, she's my girlfriend."

"That's great Amber, we love to have new members."

"Nice to meet you Ashley."

"I told you that they were cool."

"So what do we do here?"

"We talk, give support to each other and those on-line."

"We help others be open with who they are and reassure them that they are not alone."

"So it was you guys I was talking to about Amber?"

"It could be, or someone at the other 300 schools we work with."

"There are others that do this?"

"Yes, Lilly and I thought that the more people we had working with us the more we could help."

"That is so cool."

After the meeting, Miley and Lilly finished putting the room back in order, the went back to Miley's house, Jackson managed his way home, but Robby Ray had to help him out of the trash can.

"Mr. Stewart, I have this English project to do and I was wonder if you would help?"

"Sure, Lilly, what is it on?"

"I have to write about my favorite singer, and I choose you, and I was hoping to get an interview."

"Sure thing."

"Hey, Lils, I'll be in my room, come get me when you get tired of talking to my dad and we can go get some dinner."

"Sure thing, baby."

Miley closed her bedroom door and went to her closet and opened the doors in back, reviling the secret room. She picks up a picture on a table, it was of her mom, she had died in a car accident about three years ago, shortly before she went on stage as Hannah Montana.

"Mom, I'm sorry that I haven't been in here in a long time but Lilly and I started a club at school, and we've been spending more time together. Oh, mom, I love Lilly so much, I know you would like her, dad does. Anyway I came in here to sing, since I haven't in a long time."

Miley opens up a binder and starts singing the song she wrote for her Mom, called I Miss You. Lilly takes a break interviewing Robby Ray and goes up to Miley room to see her, when Lilly entered the room she didn't see Miley anywhere but here sing in Miley's closet, so she opens the doors and sees Miley in a blonde wig, and dancing around like a rock star, Miley was to into the song that she didn't see Lilly come in or sit on the floor. When Miley finished the song Lilly was clapping her hands.

"Lilly, what are you doing in here?"

"Lessoning to you sing. Why didn't you tell me about this room?"

"Lilly, I...I."

"What's with the wig, you trying to be like that one hit wonder, Hannah Montana?"

"Lilly, I, that is, uh..."

"Miley, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"No one was ever to know."

"So, I take it you weren't going to tell me."

"I can't explain, ok, I just can't."

"Fine, I'm out of here."

"Lilly!"

Lilly runs out of the house, she wasn't really that mad, just hurt that her girlfriend would be hiding something from her. Lilly ended up at the Library, she got on the computer, and put on a pair of headphones to lesson to a recording on Hannah Montana.

"Hannah Montana, is a young girl from Tennessee, she only went on stage one time, her manager, country singer Robby Ray told insider that his Daughter was still grieving over her mother who died a few months before and that a incident that week at her the school she went to, made young Hannah Montana decide not to sing again. It has been two an a half years since Hannah Montana as been seen or heard from."

"So, Miley's dad was Hannah's Manager and father. Wait Miley doesn't have a sister. So that must mean that Miley and Hannah Montana are..., Oh my god, Miley is Hannah! What happened to make Miley give that up? Everyone loved her song, but then again the song she song in that room wasn't the same one she song on stage that night. What happened at Miley's old school," thought Lilly.

"I see you liked Hannah Montana."

"What, oh, uh, I'm just doing a project for school and came a crossed this."

"You know, if you want I can give you more on Hannah, I was her best friend in Middle School, that is till I made a mistake and she moved away, by the way, I'm Lesley, I just moved here from Tennessee."

"I'm Lilly! It's nice to meet you."

A/N: Lilly just meet Miley's old best friend Lesley. What will Lilly learn about Miley's past? Will Miley and Lilly stay together, or will Hannah be the end of them? Please Review!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, but I do own this story line.

Lilly is at the Library, talking to a girl named Lesley, the same girl would hurt Miley years ago.

"So what do you know about the thing at her school?"

"Well, you see, her first day back at school after being on stage, everyone wanted her autograph, and she ran off."

"She should of known being a star will do that."

"That's just it, Hannah was only a costume, she was someone else in school, and because of me her secret was blown and she moved away, I wonder if she is still mad at me."

"How did you blow her secret?"

"I told the school that she was singing a song I helped her write."

"How did that hurt Hannah?"

"People in the school knew that I only had one friend in school, so they know that she had to be Hannah."

"So you're the reason she isn't singing anymore?"

"I think so, I just wish I could take it back, it was a Mistake."

"I have to go."

Lilly heads make to Miley's house to talk to her, Miley is sitting in the kitchen crying and talking to her dad.

"Miley, can we talk?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Miley, I love you, and I want to be with you."

"Only because you know I was Hannah Montana."

"That's not true Miley, I loved you before I knew, I still love you, and I'm always going to love you. I'm sorry I left like that but I needed to think."

"About what?"

"About this, you being Hannah Montana."

"I'm not Hannah, well not anymore."

"Miley, you have a great gift, why did you stop?"

"My ex-best friend, told the school who I was."

"Why did you when to hid who you were?"

"I wanted to be normal, and have real friends, not those who like you for your fame."

"You have your girlfriend, if you still want to be together."

"Of course I want us to be together, but please say that you won't tell anyone about this, not even Oliver!"

"Ok, but I do have some news to tell you."

"What?"

"I meet this girl at the Library, and..."

"Lilly, if you..."

"No, I didn't cheat on you, baby, but she saw me looking up stuff on Hannah Montana, and she told me that she was the one who caused Hannah to quit singing. She said that her name is Lesley."

"Lesley?"

"Yes, is she someone I should know about?"

"She was my best friend before we moved here."

"So she's really the same girl that told your secret?"

"Yes, and I'm glad she's here, for now I can give her something I should of years ago."

"What's that?"

"A piece of my fist!"

"Baby, please don't get yourself into trouble."

"Oh, Lils, I'm not the one that will be in trouble, after I beat her."

"Miley!"

"Dad, it's the girl that ruined my life."

"Did she?"

"Dad!"

"It's just, I mean if she didn't tell the school then we would never of moved out here and then you would never of meet Oliver or Lilly and you won't have the girl you love more then anything, as you say."

"So you think that Lesley did, was a good thing."

"I know that I'm glad that you are here."

"Oh, Baby, I'm glad that I'm here too."

"So maybe it's time to forgive her."

"Dad! I don't think so, but I won't beat her face in."

"I guess that's all that I can ask."

The nexted day at school during Lunch, Miley came across Lesley in the lunch line.

"So, ruin any lives lately?"

"Miley, you haven't changed much."

"It's been a long time."

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, and I hope you can some day forgive me."

"I'll never forgive you."

Lilly walks in to the lunch room and she's Miley talking to Lesley.

"Hey, Sweetie, I got us a table."

"Lilly?"

"Lesley."

"Ok, baby."

Miley and Lilly walk over to a table and shear their Lunch as always.

"I can't believe her wanting me to forgive her."

Amber and Ashley sit down at the table.

"We should make fun of the new girl, I mean look at those closes."

"Talk about a fashion disaster."

"She's from the country, like me."

"Well you have better taste."

"So, she just needs time."

"Are you telling me that we can't make fun of her?"

"No, go ahead, make her life hell, but when she changes to fit in then you'll need to find something else to make fun of her for."

"Cool!"

"Miley, are you sure about this?"

"I said I wouldn't beat her face in, and I'm not."

"You know the girl?"

"We were friends before I moved out here."

"What did she do to make you hate her?"

"Can you two keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"She is the reason that Hannah Montana disappeared."

"What's that got to do with you?"

"I was Hannah Montana."

"What?"

"I wanted to sing but I wanted a normal life too, so I came up with Hannah Montana to do that, but Lesley told the school and that's why I moved here, to get away from her."

"Ok, well then, when we need help coming up with stuff to make fun of her for."

"Oh, you know I'll help."

"And we won't ever tell your secret."

"Thanks, girls."

After Lunch Amber and Ashley started to pick on Lesley, making the last part of the school day hell for her, Miley and Lilly couldn't help laughing.

A/N: Will Amber and Ashley tell Miley's secret? Will Miley forgive Lesley? Will Miley ever become Hannah Montana again? Please Review!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, but I do own this story line.

Miley and Lilly are in Miley's secret room, Lilly wanted to see some of the music videos, they just finished watching I Miss You.

"These are so cool."

"Thanks, baby!"

"I know you don't want to be on stage, but why not send in these music videos?"

"It would still mean the I would be Hannah, and I promised my Dad that Hannah wouldn't sing again."

"I bet your dad well understand."

"Well, I don't want to do it, ok!"

"I'll only believe that if you can honestly tell me that you would of stopped being Hannah even if not for Lesley telling your school."

"I don't know, Baby! But I do know that, I'm never going to be Hannah Montana again!"

"Baby, it's what you love to do!"

"I can't risk it, sorry."

"No matter what happens you will still have me."

"I just don't know."

"How about you sleep on it tonight and if you still don't want to do it, then I'll drop it for good."

"Ok. Are you staying over tonight?"

"Oh yeah, baby!"

Miley and Lilly get ready for bed, Miley sets the alarm clock to wake them in the morning.

Miley is watching TV, as her Mom comes in the door.

"Mom, is it really you?"

"Yes baby doll, it me."

"But how?"

"It's your dream."

Miley hugs her mom.

"So you need help to decide what promise to keep, the one to your dad, or the one to me."

"If I go back on the one I made dad, he might get mad."

"I think he would be happy for you."

"But I would be breaking a promise to him, and if I don't then I'm breaking the promise I made you."

"I want you to be happy, and if that means you not singing then so be it."

"I'm not happy, sure I have Lilly and I love you so much, but without being on stage, I'm not complete."

"I think your dad, wants to see you live out your dreams, why else would he have made that secret room inside of your closet, and get you the stuff you need to make music videos."

"I have wondered about that."

"You love to sing, and I know you have it in you, so go and Pump Up The Party, and Make Some Noise."

"Yeah."

"And remember, Life Is What You Make It."

"Just one problem, Lesley the big mouth!"

"Nobody▓s Perfect."

"Why are we talking with the titles of my songs?"

"It is your dream."

When the Alarm clock went off, Lilly reached a crossed Miley to turn it off.

"Hello, Baby!"

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it's my favorite way to wake up, but next time, maybe you could lose the shirt."

"Maybe later."

"Ok."

Miley and Lilly get out of bed, it was Saturday, almost noon, time to go to the mall.

"So, did you think about the Hannah thing."

"Yeah, and I will send in a video, if people like it then Hannah Montana will return."

"What about your Dad?"

"I think he planned for me to do it, why else give me the space to do so?"

Miley and Lilly saw Amber and Ashley at a jewelry store.

"Should we tell them?"

"Not yet, just in case it doesn't work out."

"You're not worried that they'd get mad that we didn't tell them."

"It's not their life."

"Ok, baby."

"If you are going to be with me we need to get you a disguise."

"Why?"

"If people know you as Lilly then they will figure out that I'm Hannah."

"Can I wear a wig?"

"Sure Baby."

Miley and Lilly spend the day coming up with a good look for Lilly. While in a wig store, they ran across Roxie, who was working as a security guard, she helped Lilly find the perfect wig, it was a short pink one.

"Now, that looks perfect."

"Thanks Roxie."

"Is this for your club?"

"No, and please don't ever tell anyone."

"Sure thing, girl. You know that Roxie's got your back!"

"Hey, how would you like to be a body guard for a rock star?"

"That's only my dream job."

"Well if things work out then, I will get you the job."

"Thanks girl."

Miley paid for the wig for Lilly and then they went make to Miley's to get dressed up to take Miley's music video to MTV.

"Miley, I thought that you said that you weren't going to be Hannah ever again."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I have to, after all I promised Mom that I would live out my dreams."

Robby Ray hugs his Daughter and Lilly.

"I'm so glad that you worked up the nerve to get back on stage, I know that room would work some magic."

"You meant for this?"

"You didn't think that I would want you to quit your dream, did you?"

"Oh, Daddy."

"So where are you off to?"

"We're going to see if MTV will play one of my videos."

"Good luck, bud!"

Miley and Lilly enter the MTV building.

"Can I help you, ladies."

"We need to talk to your producer?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I did a few years ago, but I got very sick and missed it, the doctor didn't even think that I would live."

"Do you have an Appointment for today?"

"Just tell him that Hannah Montana is here to see him."

"Hannah Montana, where have I heard that name before?"

"I opened for Hilary Duff, a few years ago."

"Oh, right, I remember now."

"So can you tell him now."

"Sure thing Miss. Montana."

When he gets off the phone, he tells them that they can go up to his office. He showed them to the elevator. Once on the top floor they walked down the hallway.

"So, did you think of a name to use?"

"How about Lola Luftnagle?"

"I like it!"

The girls kissed before entering the office.

A/N: Will the producer buy Miley's story and give Hannah a chance? Please Review!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, but I do own this story line.

Miley and Lilly enter the office of MTV's producer.

"Miss. Montana, aren't you late."

"Sorry, about that, I've been sick."

"For over two years?"

"Yeah, the doctor didn't even think that I would live."

"So, are you better now?"

"The doctor says so."

"I take it you want us to give you another shot."

"I would like a chance to show the world that I can still sing."

"Ok, Monday on TRL in New York, you'll need to be there by 4:30."

"Ok, but can we get a ride?"

"What for?"

"I have school Monday, and if I miss another day my teachers are going to be very mad."

"Why can't you take them with you?"

"Public School doesn't work that way."

"Ok, if you make it here by two."

"Thank you so much!"

Monday morning, Miley and Lilly had stayed at Lilly's the night before. They went to school and meet up with Amber and Ashley.

"Can you do us a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you run the club today, we have to be somewhere after school."

"No problem."

"Where are you going?"

"With my dad, he won't tell us where."

"Parents."

The bell rings and they run off to class.

"Welcome to TRL, today we have a special guest, you might remember her from two an a half years ago when she opened for Hilary Duff, so please welcome, Hannah Montana!"

"Thank you so much."

"So who is your friend?"

"This is my girlfriend, Lola!"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, we are dating."

"Well, uh, wow, and here I thought that I'd be able to ask you out?"

"Sorry, but I found my soul mate."

"Anyway, you are here to show off your music video, for your song Life's What You Make It!"

"That's right, this song was inspired by Lola and a few of my friend back home."

"Ok, sound good, so let's started now, and see how people like it."

"I don't know about you at home be everyone here seems to love it."

A girl in the second row raises her hand.

"Do you have a comment for Hannah Montana?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you plan to do a tour, or are you only going to do music videos for awhile?"

"I was thinking that I was going to take my time, but seeing how everyone loved the video, I might go on tour."

"Do you have more songs then just this one?"

"I have a few that I have finished and I do plan to have at lest two more by the end of the month."

"Sorry to cut this short but we are out of time for today, I hope that you'll come back soon, Hannah, till next time this has been TRL from New York City, Bye."

Miley and Lilly are flying back to Malibu.

"That was so much fun!"

"I know, I can't believe you almost gave it up."

"I glad that I did."

"Why?"

"Because if I didn't then I would of had you with me, Baby!"

Miley kisses Lilly.

Amber and Ashley saw Hannah on the Internet's web cast of TRL.

"Oh, my god!"

"It's Hannah Montana, in New York City."

"I bet Lilly got Miley to get back up on stage."

"That's good, but what is she going to do about Lesley?"

"I think we have her to scared to tell."

"Who is the girl with the red hair?"

"Must be Lilly."

Tuesday morning Miley and Lilly are pulled to the side by Amber and Ashley.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to be on TRL?"

"I wasn't sure how it would go and I was nervous as hell."

"So, what about Lesley?"

"I don't think we'll have to worry about her."

"Why not?"

"We got her a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Smokin Oken."

"You got Oliver to date her, how?"

"He was desperate, and she needed someone to show her around town."

"And, she really likes him, so she know that if she hurts his friends then she'd lose him."

"And for some weird reason she don't want to lose him, so we're safe."

"Next time can we go with you."

"We'll see, but for the most part it's just going to be Lilly and Me."

"Well ok, but when you can, can you give us tickets."

"Since you are friends, sure, but remember besides us, my dad and brother are the only ones that know so mouths shut on this secret."

"We got it."

A/N: This is the End, I hope that you enjoyed this story. Everyone please review to get more Liley Stories!!! 


End file.
